


One More Time

by ChocoLatteMuffin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLatteMuffin/pseuds/ChocoLatteMuffin
Summary: Myoui Mina is the reason Momo knows facets of life in forms of love, affection, anguish, and anger.





	1. Once

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Mel and this is my first time posting my story here.  
> This story has been in the burner for like weeks, and hopefully I can get it done before Twice's comeback.  
> 

**The past:**

Mina isn’t sure when exactly did they start casually texting out of habit, but one thing Mina is sure that she starts to miss moments when her phone vibrates and there’s a new message alert from Momo. The two of them always had something to talk, even as random as a reddit post or exchanging cute Corgi videos to each other. Momo usually texts Mina in between her classes and before she goes to her sister’s dance studio.

 

During lunch, they can always gather at the cafeteria hall with the rest of their friends. Mina notices Momo stealing glances at her—because she’s also staring at Momo—and every time their eyes meet they will brush it off with awkward laugh.

 

“My Goodness. Stop fucking with your eyes. It’s gross.”

 

Nayeon remarks drily, earning a dagger look from Momo but the girl ignores it. Mina’s sheepish grin tugs at the corner of her lips just as Sana playfully adds, “Get a room you two.”

 

“It’s _you_ that should really get a room,” Momo quips matter-of-factly, glaring at Sana and Nayeon. Seems like her comment just make the two of them snuggle even closer to each other, and Momo rolls her eyes at that.

 

“You have any plans for the weekend? I’m going home to see my mom,” Nayeon comes to a halt for a brief second before she continues, “I’m going with Sana.”

 

Nayeon has been meaning to arrange her mom to meet with Sana. Nayeon really cares about her mom’s approval—like when Nayeon decides to move out of town to pursue law career just like her mom, and her mom is never been more proud of her before. After her dad’s decision to divorce because apparently her mom is _too hardworking and doesn’t have any time for family anymore,_ Nayeon chooses her mom, and never turns her back ever since. She’s happy living with her mom, and she aspires to be a strong, independent figure like her mom.

 

If Nayeon is taking Sana to meet with her mom, it means Nayeon is serious. Mina can see clearly through Nayeon’s eyes. Nayeon is preparing herself to take it to the next step, and Mina is really happy for her friend, but it makes Mina’s heart drop when her friends’ relationship development reminds her own history with Jeongyeon.

 

Mina feels a lump in her throat as she reminds herself of those months she spent wondering what she lacks of. Mina explores all the possibilities of Jeongyeon, and Mina visibly shivers when the image of that night suddenly intrudes her mind.

 

“Tell your mom I miss her, Nayeon,” Mina chucks a smile as she dismisses herself to her next class. From the corner of her eyes she sees Momo grabbing her own bag and bids them goodbye.

 

“Where are you going, Momoring?”

 

Sana beats Mina to it. Sana’s tone sounds childish and her mouth forms a deep frown—so cute that it makes the people around curl their toes—her hand hanging loosely around Momo’s wrist. Mina actually adores how Sana behaves around Momo—like a spoiled ass baby yet Momo never pays attention to her, always with curt replies or disgusted face.

 

“I’m going to my sister’s studio, stretch a bit there. I feel like if I stay here with you lovebirds, I will throw up my lunch.”

 

Momo waves them goodbye and skips to the opposite direction of Mina. Mina watches as Momo disappears behind the closed door of the cafeteria hall.

 

Mina’s heart clenches. _“Someday. I will tell her someday.”_

 

-

 

Nayeon and Jihyo provides the best support there is for Mina. The three of them go way back—going to the same middle school and high school—and it is a miracle the three of them goes to the same campus again.

 

 _(_ _“I actually prepares my heart for if any of you fail the enrollment exam to JYP Uni. Yes, I’m looking at you_ _Miss Im_ _Nayeon.”_

 

 _Everyone breaks in_ _to_ _laughter and Nayeon sho_ _o_ _t_ _s_ _Jihyo_ _a side-eyed dismay, but join_ _s_ _the others soon enough._

 

 _“I’m glad we’re reunited again! Here’s for even more_ fun _in_ _our_ _college_ _years_ _!”_

 

 _J_ _i_ _hyo_ _is that one annoying friend who, no matter the circumstances, will abide the law—like no alcohol in any form of beverage until their coming of age ceremony. Jihyo also plays the role of responsible adult slash mom because she basically babysits Nayeon and Mina with their child-like antics, they love her so much nonetheless. When_ _Jihyo raises her glass of ginger ale,_ _the_ _rest of them follow suit_ _, holding up their glasses in a toast_ _. They hold a celebration night for their enrollment exam result at Jihyo’s_ _café_ _._ _)_

 

And now with the addition of Momo, Sana, and Tzuyu, Mina’s life is almost complete. They meet during their freshman year.

 

 _(_ _“Mina. You’re Myoui Mina, right?”_

 

 _Mina looks up from the book she’s currently reading and find_ _s_ _a very pretty girl extending her hand. Mina examines her hand for a split second before accepting the handshake, realizing this pretty girl is_ _actually_ _trying to socialize with her. It’s the first day of Uni, of course people wants to get familiar with people they’re going to meet for the rest of the semester. Making new friends won’t hurt, right?_

 

 _“I’m Minatozaki Sana._ _I live next door. I didn’t know you take Professor Kim’s class too.” Sana explains. Mina can barely remembers someone as_ _attractive_ _as Sana living next to her in the dorm—the hectic day of moving_ _into a new place_ _and helping her friends are probably to blame._

 

 _“_ _Wait,_ _I actually know you’re in this class_ _because_ _Momo pointed it out before. Momo is my friend_ _, by the way_ _. I’ll introduce her to you later.”_

 

 _Sana has always been an extraordinary talker, Mina deduces. Compared to herself, Mina is shy and awkward around_ _new_ _people._ _Sana is the total opposite of her. Mina cannot fathom why someone as energetic and talkative as Sana would want to approach her. Rumor of how cold and quiet she behaves already circulates among the freshmen, despite this just the start of her freshman year. In reality, it’s just that Mina is too shy to even pick up a conversation with anyone._ _Mina_ _still_ _appreciates Sana’s_ _gesture_ _though.._

 

_“Hi, Sana. Let’s get along.” Mina nods and fixes her posture toward the screen projector when Professor Kim enters and begins the first class of her college years.)_

 

-

 

Mina wishes she could tell Momo soon.

 

-

 

 **The present:**  

Momo’s heart lurches when she hears that Mina is finally coming back to town. Sana, who was the messenger of this bad (or good?) news, flashes her the text message she got from Mina. Momo squints from the brightness of Sana’s phone screen in her dimly lit room. Sana fails to catch Momo’s expression fall because Momo has been practicing to control her expression because she knows this moment will eventually come.

 

Mina had suddenly left for Osaka at the start of spring break—she left without notice to anyone, including Momo. Momo remembers that it was just a couple of days after that fateful night. Her heart clenches in agony as she buries away the images of that night.

 

“Listen, Mina is coming back tomorrow and she asks me to pick her up at the airport.” Sana explains again in case Momo doesnt hear her the first time when she yells from the hallway of the undergrad students dorm. “But guess what, just my luck, my car is being towed for repair this morning, so I can’t.”

 

Momo lets out a deep, exasperated sigh at Sana who cocks her eyebrows teasingly. Momo doesn’t entertain Sana’s idea to pick Mina up.

 

“I already have plans tomorrow with Tzuyu,” which translates to  _I don’t wanna have any business with Myou Mina anytime soon._

 

“I already checked with Tzuyu and she said she’s free tomorrow,” which means Momo is lying to Sana, and Sana knows exactly why.

 

Momo scowls and throws a side-eyed toward Sana before her hand reaches out for the car keys on her bedside table. “Here, use my car. Go pick her up and drive safely.”

 

Sana frowns, half expecting her fruitless attempt. She tries to reason with Momo again, but Momo rises from her bed and pushes Sana halfway toward the door and bid her goodnight.

 

-

 

Momo doesn’t let her effort to avoid Mina goes vain. She mentally reward herself with a pat on the shoulder for surviving the last few weeks she hadn’t seen Mina. It was the entirety of Spring break and the following week spent without hearing Mina’s alluring laugh or feeling Mina’s gentle touch whenever they’re in a close vicinity.

 

It will never cross Momo’s mind before that she’d be ignoring Myoui Mina, the girl who made her heart race and her cheeks blush. Momo thinks Mina is cruel, she fulfills her heart to the brim, but at the same time she shreds it into pieces.

 

Momo indeed has been avoiding Mina since the start of spring break.

 

Momo knows she’s been actively ignoring and avoiding Mina for the sake of her sanity. What she doesn’t know is that it actually _drives Mina insane_ not to see Momo.

 

-

 

Momo wishes her brain can focus on a more pressing matter like worrying about her attendance record for this Stats class she barely survive this semester because her class happens to be on Monday morning. Her life would’ve been easier if her friends doesn’t always drag her for a night out at Nayeon’s party to get shitfaced on Sunday night.

 

Momo hate to admit that Nayeon’s party is basically where it all started. She’d meet with Mina frequently there—apart from some instances of bumping Mina on her way to classes. Throughout freshman year, Nayeon has successfully keep up a stellar reputation for throwing the best party ever at JYP Uni—thanks to her connections as one of the active members of the cheerleading squad and her humble mansion that her mom owns just a couple of blocks shy from campus. Everyone will definitely show up at Nayeon’s party, including her close circle. Momo knows all of them well enough now, but she really only has eyes for Mina in the first place.

 

( _“Hi, I’m Momo,” Momo gathers all her courage to finally speak to one of the prettiest girl she has seen on campus. She offers her hand and she wishes that she washes her greasy hand before Mina welcomes it warmly. “I’m Sana’s friend.”_

_“I know you,” Mina chirps, a little too cheerful and giddy judging by the looks of her nonchalant, playful grin splayed across her face and her pink tinted cheeks. Momo isn’t sure if that has anything to do with the drink that Mina is holding in her hand or the rumors circulating around of Mina being cold and stuck up has been wrong this whole time. Momo brushes it off with a nervous laugh._

_“You know that Nayeon, my veeeery dear friend, is hooking up with Sana, riiiight?” Mina’s finger leads to a direction where Momo can see Nayeon and Sana making out on the sofa._ Gross _, Momo thinks, but quickly brings her attention back to Mina who’s giggling beside her. “She-hic—always hang out with Sana now. Hic-I’m lonely. Kind of.”_

_Momo is struck with an alarming feeling when Mina’s hand loosely loop around her arm. She learns that drunk Mina is touchy-feely, which equal parts adorable and dangerous. That’s why from that moment on, Momo’s made it her mission to always come to Nayeon’s party—to herd off the creepy guys who try to get into Mina’s pants._ )

 

Momo groans as she drags her feet to the bathroom using all the power she has left. She mentally curses herself for taking Stats class in Monday morning. Momo is the only one from their group who has class early on Monday, unless you count Tzuyu, but Tzuyu surprisingly has a high alcohol tolerance so she never suffer from the dread of hangover the morning after and always sucessfully made it to her morning class in one piece.

 

“The hell- you look like shit,” Tzuyu addresses Momo as she dabs her cheeks with towel, “and apparently you reek like shit, too.”

 

Momo throws Tzuyu the finger and advances into one of the vacant shower booths.

 

“I know telling you this is useless judging by your current state of hangover from last night,” Tzuyu grimaces and hangs her towel around her neck before making her exit. “But make it quick, we got mini quiz today first thing in the morning.”

 

Momo lets out a loud exasperated sigh. She turns the knob of the shower off and grabs her toothbrush in a reckless attempt to cut her morning routine short, knowing that she cannot afford to miss the class and the quiz altogether.

 

-

 

Momo manages to barely pass the quiz and keep her eyes open during the lecture. On her way to the next class, she goes to a nearby vending machine to refuel herself with warm coffee. She thanks the deity above and whoever geniuses invented warm canned coffee—like the ones in Japan—because she can really use some caffeine right now. When she dives down to grab her canned coffee, she hears Mina calling her.

 

“Momo!”

 

Momo freezes in her spot. Her mind throws her into a loop of questions, _why is Mina here? what should I do? do I look okay?_

 

“I’ve been looking for you.”

 

Momo feels a sharp jab on her heart when she hears Mina. She watches Mina’s chest heaving up and down, proof that she is probably running around to search Momo everywhere before she finally finds her here.

 

“I gotta go,” Momo has no intention to hurt Mina with her curt reply, but Momo mentally reprimands herself when she sees Mina’s expression fall. “Sorry, I’m late for my next class.”

 

“It’s—uh, wait!” Mina raises her voice, “Momo, I—I need you to hear me out.”

 

Momo sees Mina’s eyes plead. Momo almost fall into the depth of her dark brown orbs, trying to find any meaning behind it. For a brief moment, Momo forgets that she’s avoiding Mina. She straightens her back as she replies,

 

“Mina, not now. Please.”

 

( _“I thought you wouldn’t come!” Sana shrieks in delight, welcoming Momo with her arms spread wide. Momo tends to act first rather than thinking it through, that’s how she’s been living her life, and that’s how she reaches this point in her life where she is stuck in the middle of Mina’s homecoming party—which she believes overly dramatic to throw a party for—but hey, it’s Nayeon’s party, she has a knack for it._

_“I know what you’re thinking, Momo,” Nayeon rolls her eyes at Momo, as if she can really read Momo’s mind. Before Momo can retaliate, Nayeon continues, “But Mina has never leave my side without notice before, let alone leaving for Osaka—her God forsaken hometown. Believe me when I say she hates going back home, because her parents always compares her with her older brother!”_

_Momo’s heart sinks when she hears that. Mina did tell her before that living away from her parents is her best decision in life. Momo never prods Mina on that subject further, because she’s afraid Mina will get defensive and uncomfortable over such sensitive topic. Now she knows why Mina hardly talks about her family. There must be something serious going on if Mina suddenly visits her parents back home, then._

_“Guys! Here she comes, the star of tonight’s party! Everyone, makes way for Mina!”_

_Jihyo’s loud yell accompanied by rounds of clapping and whistles from across the room snaps Momo back into reality. She catches a glimpse of Mina—her face showing signs of exhaustion from the long hours of flight from Osaka—before Nayeon envelopes her into a tight embrace. Momo excuses herself into a secluded space of Nayeon’s mansion for the rest of the night while occasionally casting her longing gaze toward Mina—who doesn’t fail to catch Momo’s own gaze and offers her a weak smile._

_Everyone might praise and worship Mina tonight—for being the sole purpose this party even happens in the first place—but Mina had hoped they all disappear into thin air except Momo. There’s a twist in Mina’s stomach every time she catches a glimpse of Momo in her vicinity, but Momo clearly makes her act of avoiding Mina’s presence goes noticed._

_Little did Momo knows, Mina stays sober the whole night, keeping a safe distance while talking to people, and enduring a bare minimum effort to mingle with everyone else in her homecoming party._ )

 

Momo has successfully escaped from Mina two times—that time when Sana asks her to pick MIna at the airport, last night at Nayeon’s party—but now Momo realizes that she cannot run away forever. Momo sends her an apologetic look before she tries, “Meet me at Jihyo’s café tomorrow night. We can talk there.”

 

Momo notices how Mina’s face perks up immediately, and Momo already regrets her decision. She’s actually not ready to face Mina—not now, not anytime soon—but she cannot bail from her own words.

 

-

 

Momo sometimes wonder what she will be doing if Sana is not here beside her. If there’s anyone in this world that she can trust aside from Hana, Momo’s older sister, then it’s definitely Sana. People says they’re joined at the hip, and it’s not an exaggeration—despite the differences they possess—like how Sana is the more delicate and can express herself well while Momo is tenacious, reckless, and has hardship conveying her feelings.

 

Sana shows love and affection as she showers Momo in kisses and hugs—which Momo secretly likes, but she would rather die than admits it—and it is the same thing as Momo buying her food and medicine when Sana falls sick.

 

It may look simple, but they practically has gone through ups and downs together. Papa Hirai works for Japan foreign affair in the US, and the family decides to settle there. Momo has no friends around her age until she finds Sana. Papa Minatozaki is a divorcee—by death—and has venture overseas, so he juggles between being a decent dad for his only daughter and a viable businessman. Without any relatives or friends that lives close, most of Momo’s childhood is spent with Sana. The bond between them grows from there.

 

Sana understands that Momo needs time to think, and now Momo finally opens up to Sana—that she already confessed to Mina. Momo tells her that it happened just before the start of the spring break.

 

It was the day Momo finally go on an official date with Mina. Sana listens closely and sometimes nods as Momo carry on with her stories. Momo says it all went according to what she had planned—a game arcade date—after consulting her plan with Nayeon.

 

 _(_ _“Movie date?“ Nayeon scoffs, she wears a_ _teasing_ _smirk on her lips. “Trust me, Mina would rather stay in her room reading books rather than going to cinemas to watch movie.”_

 

 _Momo sends_ _Nayeon_ _incredulous look and hesitates for the credibility of this insider info. Momo can’t tell if this is just one of Nayeon_ _’s prank_ _to jeopardize her only shot at asking mina out—but she doubts Nayeon will go that far. Nayeon simply wants to protect_ _Mina from a stranger (Momo) as they all agree Mina is fragile and soft and should be protected at all cost, but this is Momo they’_ _re talking of._

 

_“Oh come on. Stop messing with me. I let you date Sana!” Momo pointed her chin toward Sana who is watching this exchange with amusing look._

 

 _“Well_ _,_ _Sana_ _pick_ me _because she can clearly see who’s the hottest one_ _in the room_ _.” Nayeon blows Sana a kiss before continues, “Anyway, don’t drag Sana in this. We’re talking about Mina, she’s my most precious friend. I won’t let you lay your hand_ _anywhere near her_ _if it means you hurting her, Hirai.”_

 

 _If only Momo (and Nayeon) knows that Mina will say yes in a heart beat to_ _a_ _movie date if it means spending time without talking for more than an hour together with Momo._ _)_

 

“Do you still love her though?” Sana asks, concern etches in her tone.

 

“What do you think?” Momo returns the question back to Sana as they stare into each other’s eyes. Sana knows Momo long enough to tell the answer. “I’m starting to go crazy any minute, thinking all this—all about Mina.”

 

Sana squeezes Momo’s shoulder in reassuring manner, “Don’t worry, you have me. We will go through this together.”

 

**-**

 

**The past:**

 It’s like a thunder struck her that afternoon. Mina cannot believe her eyes. She can immediately spot that figure walking toward her direction from a busy traffic of students filing out from classes. Mina still recognizes the crescent shape of her eyes as her genuine smile on full display on her lips. This is the face that she used to admire from up close, but now Mina resent the sight of her.

 

“Jeongyeon? What are you-“

 

“We have spring break earlier in Barcelona than here, so I am taking a vacation now.”

 

The open wound in her heart aches at the mention of Barcelona. Mina recalls from one of their dates that Jeongyeon mentions coming to Barcelona to pursue her culinary career. It reminds Mina of how Jeongyeon never considers asking her opinion about continuing her studies overseas. Mina still thinks it’s also her own fault for not asking it first, but she knows it’s all in the past.

 

“So, Social Science, huh? I never—it’s just, I always imagine you taking over the Myoui family business once you graduate, so I thought for sure you’d pick Accounting.”

 

Jeongyeon waits for her reply but Mina only laughs weakly at that. Mina’s mind suddenly recalls the night of lounging idly on Momo’s bed while watching Momo—waiting her—to finish her paper. Mina remembers talking to Momo about her major then.

 

( _That night, Momo has invited Mina to her room. Mina is pumped up, clearly looking forward to any activities they will be doing in the confined space of Momo’s room, which is actually only a building apart from hers. She actually cannot wait for it because she grows tired of Nayeon’s teasing about her and Momo that, according to Nayeon, ‘_ not gonna go anywhere’ _._

_“So, what’s up?” Mina finally says once she’s in Momo’s bedroom. She tries her best not to look too enthusiastic._

_“My paper’s what’s up. I need to get it done by tomorrow and I am stuck,” Momo whines, and Mina swears she wants to hug Momo in her hopeless state right now._

_“Okay, so you summon me here only to help_ you _with your paper?” Mina cocks her eyebrow in confusion._

_“No. I want to hang out with you tonight, believe me, I really do. But then Tzuyu reminds me of this,” Momo shows Mina the pile of papers on her desk. “Seriously, who the hell thinks it is okay to manually write a 400-words paper when Bill Gates already invented laptop for the sole purpose of that!?”_

_Mina laughs at Momo’s childish antic. Mina holds her hands up in a cheering manner, then she purses her lips at Momo’s bed, “There’s nothing much I can do, so I’ll support you from the sidelines.”_

_After what feels like a long stretch of time, Momo is finally done with her paper and sets it aside but without making sure she won’t forget to bring it to class tomorrow. She lets out a relieved sigh, then she launches onto the bed beside Mina._

_A few minutes has passed, and Momo is now engrossed to Mina who_ _goes on a neverending rambling about_ _the reason she takes Social Science and_ _her_ _future_ _plan of managing the_ _Corporate Social Responsibility division within the Myoui family company—_ _handling charities and fundraising_ _s_ _for children in poverty and hunger, much like_ ‘Save The Children’ _organization._ _It’s her dream to run the_ _philantrophy_ _part_ _of the Myoui business_ _because while it’s a great PR for the company, it also helps raise a good cause. So it’s a win-win solution—she handles the CSR_ _while her older brother_ _takes care of_ _the COO role._

_“_ _Oh, cool! You’re gonna be like Tony Stark!” Momo exclaims enthusiastically, and Mina looks at her amused._

_“You mean Iron Man?”_

_“Yeah! He’s a philanthropist too!”_

_“But I’m not cocky like him.”_

_“At least he gets to fly in Iron Man suits.”)_

“What about you, Chef Yoo? I haven’t heard much from you either.”

 

It’s only been 1 and a half year since their breakup, and Mina curses herself because a small part of her heart still wishes that Jeongyeon would at least give her an explanation. Mina realizes that in their relationship, Jeongyeon would always be the first to act. Jeongyeon was the one who asked her out—Mina was on cloud nine because finally her lifetime-crush recognized her not-so-secret feeling that she had—Jeongyeon was also the one who broke the ties between them first.

 

“Being a chef, or learning to become one, comes hand in hand with taking a ridiculous amount of care toward yourself. Look at my nails, perfectly manicured.”

 

Mina gulps at the sight of Jengyeon’s lithe hands. It ignites the gear inside her head and brings her the images of Jeongyeon she’d rather not visit now.

 

( _“_ _Mina, a_ _re you sure about this?”_

 

 _Jengyeon’s fingers linger on Mina’s waistband before she feels Mina’_ _s small nod against the crook of her neck._ _Mina inhales a sharp breathe when her bare hip_ _finally_ _came in contact with Jeongyeon’s delicate fingers._ _T_ _hose fingers slowly traces_ _random_ _patterns before it goes inside Mina._

 

 _“Just tell me if it hurts.”_  )

 

Mina burns her gaze on the columns outside of Liberal Arts building, taking mental notes that there are 8 columns in total. It is a futile attempt to distract herself from the images of Jeongyeon. Mina prays to the deity above that Jeongyeon doesn’t have the ability to read Mina’s mind because now her head is filled with Jeongyeon’s breathless whimper—

 

“I actually hate having to go back and forth here and Barcelona, you know?”

 

Mina snaps back into reality. She looks mildly surprised, but she waits until Jeongyeon continues.

 

“Because no matter how much passion and love I have for cooking, I love it being here. I miss being here. So  _fucking_  much.”

 

_I miss being here with you, Mina._

 

Mina catches the small frown before Jeongyeon quickly replaces it with a weak laugh. There is a huge desire—of aching and longing—that washes over Mina to pull Jeongyeon into a tight embrace right now, but for the sake of her sanity, she halts herself.

 

The casual chat with Jeongyeon is actually less painful than Mina has imagined before. It doesn’t end with both of them in a pile of crying mess, and they don’t stab each other to death.

 

After taking a long stride around campus and reminiscing about the past, Mina and Jeongyeon sit on the bench at one of the campus’ park. Mina takes this chance to examine Jeongyeon’s appearance from much closer distance.  _How long has it been,_  she asks herself. Jeongyeon from her old memories has a short, blonde hair, donning a ragged denim jacket, and sometimes wears specs for fashion.

 

Jeongyeon still wears the specs but she now has her hair dark brown, tucked behind her ear and hanging just above her shoulders. Mina notices it’s longer than the last time they met. _T_ _he night Jeongyeon said good bye_.

 

Mina promises herself to never cry in front of Jeongyeon, and she’s not gonna start now. Their rift in the past was painful enough—not talking for more than eight months, no news, no nothing—and seeing Jeongyeon now, able to approach her, to make amends and treating each other like that night never happened actually tugs at Mina’s jagged heart.

 

( _It is Jeongyeon’s decision to break up._ _It was too sudden, and Mina_ _feels like she was ditched—alone and without choice._ _Mina begs to differ, arguing that if Jeongyeon fails to explain her what is the cause of their break up then she won’t have it. Jeongyeon hates how Mina pins her into a situation where she has to choose between two of the most important things in her life._

_Jeongyeon’s word is final. She chooses her dream._

_Mina cries so hard in Nayeon’s arms that night, just a couple hours before Jeongyeon’_ _s departure_ _to Barcelona. Nayeon has sworn herself to protect Mina from everything_ _bad_ _in this world—including Jeongyeon_ _, especially from Jeongyeon_ _._ _)_

-

 

When the words spread like wildfire between their friends that Jeongyeon is back in town and appears herself in front of Mina, Nayeon fumes with anger.

 

“I cannot believe this! Mina didn’t tell me anything!” Nayeon throws a puzzled look toward Jihyo who sits across the table, and Jihyo just shrugs her shoulders.

 

“She didn’t tell me either—wait, did she tell Momo?”

 

Nayeon immediately shoots a concerning look toward Momo and Sana who just arrive from their last class for the day. Momo hangs her head low as she takes a seat beside Jihyo. Sana can already feel the air between them turns thicker as Nayeon and Jihyo exchanging glances. _Jeongyeon,_ Nayeon whispers softly to Sana. Sana just nods accordingly.

 

The four of them are having a lunch quietly and everything seems normal, except for the awful acting Momo put up, trying to conceal her misery. Nayeon and Jihyo have been friends for quite some time with Momo that they can see something is wrong with Momo, while Sana—well Sana is Sana, and she can easily tell.

 

 _Momo knows_.

 

“Um—I, well I don’t know if you heard, but. Uh—Momo, this is abou-“ Sana grimaces as she braces herself of what’s to come, but she only watches Momo quietly takes a bite of her lunch. Nayeon can’t stand watching her girlfriend stuttering her words amicably, so she cuts her off,

 

“Jeongyeon is back in town. You know?”

 

Momo glances up from her lunch to Nayeon, nodding her head. “She—Well, I actually saw them together.”

 

Jihyo almost chokes on her own meal when she hears it. Nayeon sends glances to Sana who pales in her seat. The three of them immediately understands what Momo means.

 

 _Momo didn’t hear it directly from her, she saw them!_ —their minds said in unison.

 

Jihyo pulls Momo into a comforting embrace, and urges Nayeon and Sana to find something else to talk. Anything to cheer up Momo because Jihyo can sense Momo is on the brink of breaking into tears any seconds now.

 

“So, spring break is coming. Any plan?” Nayeon begins, earning a bemused look from Jihyo, then Sana gesturing her that she should change the topic to anything but Spring break—because they know Momo is supposedly spending her spring break with Mina.

 

“My café will have a new dessert soon, I’ll make sure you guys are the first to try,” Jihyo tries, feeling hopeful when she sees Momo’s mood is lifted a little upon hearing something food related.

 

“Don’t worry too much about me, guys. I’m fine.”

 

Momo claims with reassuring look, but it doesn’t make their friends lose the concerned look on their faces. Momo can’t blame anyone, she brings herself upon this. She is at fault for not paying attention to the signs that Mina clearly tries to show. When Mina walked out on her that night after the confession, Momo knows her life’s doomed.

 

-

 

Mina seeks peace in the most mundane thing. Mina has a hobby of collecting scented candles—from the boutique exclusive candle ones to the ones they sell at Ikea. Mina lights the aromatic candle she receive from Nayeon’s Secret Santa last year. Its scent wafts and lingers in her room and it helps soothe her mind. Her mind has been preoccupied with too many things at once the past couple of days—Professor Kim’s class project, Jeongyeon, and Momo.

 

Mina’s heart tugs at the mention of Momo. She had forgotten about Momo. She bits her lower lips as she recalls the night she shared with Momo, before they’re now ignoring each other.

 

When Mina picks up her phone to text Momo, she hears Nayeon’s voice from her slightly ajar door. She watches as Nayeon, hand on her hips, barges in without even knocking first.

 

Mina raises her hand at Nayeon. “Okay, before you yell at me, before you curse at me, I will let you know beforehand that I _deserve_ it. But first, allow me to explain to you,” Mina fires her words quickly, and Nayeon silently complies.

 

“I know you’ve probably heard—that Jeongyeon and I met—we just talk, but that’s it. Nothing more.”

 

The image of Nayeon holding her crying figure flashes in Mina’s eyes. Mina _was_ afraid. But now, Jeongyeon cannot hurt her again, Mina won’t allow herself to fall into the despair twice by the same person. She’s stronger, and she has Momo now.

 

_Mina has Momo._

 

“Did you see Momo today? I couldn’t find her anywhere,” Mina swipes open her phone and then frowns when she finds Momo hasn’t been answering her text. In fact, Momo hasn’t read any of her messages.

 

“We met during lunch,” Nayeon pauses, debating with herself if she should disclose to Mina that Momo saw her and Jeongyeon the other day.

 

“I just wanna know if she’s okay or not, because apparently she’s been ignoring my text,” Mina laughs weakly. She stares at Nayeon to search for answers. Nayeon only shrugs.

 

“You should talk to her,” Nayeon encourages her. “ _Both_ of you need to talk.”

 

 _Nayeon is right_ , Mina thinks as she watches Nayeon says something about Sana then disappears behind the closed door of her room. Mina unlocks her phone, her thumb hovers over Momo’s numbers before her own ringtone goes off.

 

 _Jeongyeon’s_ , her phone flashes.

 

_“Hi, Mina.”_


	2. Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last installment of this mimo angst, i really need to write fluff and not depressing stuff lol

**The past:**

The rays of sun wafted through the gap of the blinds, casting a warm blanket over Momo’s unmoving figure. She’s currently deep in slumber, her face solemn without any trace of fatigue the night before when she had gone over her dance routine with Tzuyu in her sister’s studio. It’s Saturday morning and Momo usually has the whole day cleared to just relax—mostly just lounging around her room watching Netflix, annoying Sana in her room, going out to find newly opened café and restaurant with her friends, or casually cruise around with her bike along the riverbank near campus.

 

Momo actually prefers activities that requires less moving or no moving at all, so she probably will settle with shower, light breakfast, and then scrolling endlessly on Netflix for 45 minutes selecting movies to watch, before debating whether the movie which is 1 and a half hour long is worth her time.

 

Momo is still sleeping soundly on her bed without care of the world when Sana slams her fist on the door. The loud banging on her door slowly drags Momo out of her slumber. She hears her door swings open with a bemused Sana with hands on her hip.

 

“Momo, do you know what day is today?”

 

Momo shakes her head slowly, sleep still lingering in her eyes. She buries her head deeper on her pillow.

 

“Goodness, Momo! Do you seriously forget?” Sana raises her tone and grab Momo’s arm that peeks out from under the covers. “It’s almost noon!”

 

Momo finally blinks her eyes open but quickly shuts it. Sana already draws the blinds open, and her room is too bright for Momo’s liking.

 

“Why are you here?” Momo whines, drowsiness etches in her hoarse voice. “Go annoy Nayeon or something.”

 

“Momo, you have a date with Mina in an hour!”

 

Momo’s eyes darts open immediately. She throws her covers and props up on her bed with her legs crossed. Sana only watches her with a small smile on her lips, then shakes her head incredulously at Momo.

 

“Come, get yourself a nice shower. Or should I lend you a hand?”

 

Sana cocks her eyebrows in teasing manner and blows a kiss toward Momo, while Momo ignores the innuendo completely, but not before throwing Sana a disgusted face.

 

-

 

Momo can never explains how Mina makes her stomach flips despite already spending a lot of time together alone. The feeling is pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. Momo hates how she always feels self-conscious of how she pays attention to Mina as a whole, or just Mina’s face closely. Her gaze traces down to her lips.

 

Oh, Mina’s lips look soft and moist, she sure takes a great amount of care toward her lips, Momo thinks. Compared to Momo, she rarely go out of her way to put any effort on her chapped lips, but Mina notices those times, Mina will always readily pull out her Carmex out of her purse and applies a generous amount on Momo’s lips. Momo wishes Mina will just transfer the moistness directly from her red, plump lips—with kisses.

 

Momo cannot wait to finally kiss Mina. She already fantasizes how it actually tastes like, or where they will do it. Momo is a hopeless romantic, actually. She never reveals this fact from her friends because she sure as hell she’ll never hear the end of it. Momo feels like a total loser after finding out that love does funny thing to people.

 

Mina does funny things to Momo. She has been occupying Momo’s mind all day, Momo’s head spins when she sees her breathtaking feature, and Momo cannot explain how her heart brimming with love when Mina laughs heartily at something silly she says or do.

 

Momo loves Mina. Momo only wants to cherish these fluttering feelings in her heart and associates it with Mina. Only Myoui Mina.

 

-

 

“Thank you so much, Momo. I’ve had a lot of fun today.”

 

Momo can feels Mina’s body stirs faintly as she speaks. Mina fixes her head on Momo’s lap and shuts her eyes close, hums with pleasure etches on her grin.

 

“I still cannot believe you win against me on Dance Revolutionary,” Momo fakes a pout, and she hears Mina lets out a giggle. “If you didn’t put your face so close to mine maybe I would win that song!”

 

Momo reminds herself of the rare occasion when Mina basically thrusts her body close and her face even closer in a heated dance battle in the arcade earlier today. Momo glances down to Mina only to see Mina’s dark brown orbs pierce straight into Momo’s soul. Momo mentally counts the mole on her face, drawing the line and connecting them when she feels Mina’s body rises. Momo can feel her hot breath blows on her lower lip as Mina levels her face, just a couple inches apart.

 

Momo is drowning in Mina, all her senses are clouded with Mina—her moist lips, her soft touch on her nape, her other hand on her chin. In what feels like eternity, Mina pulls back, licking her lower lips while her eyes trained on her as Momo flutters her eyes open.

 

“Momo—I uh,” Mina trails, the words seem to be stuck on her lips.

 

“Mina, I love you.”

 

Momo whispers under her breath, just loud enough for Mina to catch it. Momo watches as Mina’s face turns into horror. Momo just finds it adorable. Mina tries again, she opens her lips, but only air comes out of it.

 

Is it wrong that Momo now craves Mina even more than before? She wants to do things and—

 

“Momo, I’m _really_ sorry.”

 

Momo watches as Mina pulls herself away from her, guilt evident on her eyes. Mina scurries to her purse and makes way outside Momo’s room. Momo watches everything unfolds with silence, her mind scatters everywhere, confused.

 

_‘Did I say something wrong?’_

 

-

 

Momo has a ritual of venting all her worries and stress with dancing. She usually spends her time dancing in her sister’s dancing studio, sometimes staying up late after the night session ends. She argues that dancing strips off the negative thoughts and energies within her, so she keeps dancing until her head is cleared. Dancing helps Momo forgets for a moment, but after that she’s back to her laments of Mina.

 

Momo sits cross legged in the middle of empty dance room. A pair of dark orbs stare her own reflection in the mirror wall—the gaze is blank. Momo snaps out of her reverie when she hears footsteps coming closer. She hugs her knees as she looks up, finding Sana who offers her a weak smile. Sana joins Momo on the floor as she hooks her arm around Momo’s shoulder in comforting manner.

 

“You look down lately. Care to share?” Sana tries, her tone etches with genuine concern. Of course, out of all her friends, Sana is the one who notices something is amiss with Momo.

 

“Sana, promise me you won’t tell anyone,” Momo replies with an unreadable look across her face. Worries grow as Sana cannot read Momo. “I am, uh—Mina. This is about Mina.”

 

Sana strokes Momo’s hair and nods, letting her finish the story, “I confessed, to Mina. Remember that day you barge into my room to wake me up? The day I went on date with Mina—“

 

Momo winces physically as she tries to remember that incident. The shock haunts her that night and the night after—it won’t stop chasing her that she becomes sleep deprived.

 

“She just ran. She didn’t spare me anything, not even looking back—I had hoped that she turned around and looked me in the eyes, but,” Momo chokes on her words, her heart clenches with pain. The pain that makes her suffer courtesy of one Myoui Mina.

 

“Oh Momo,” It hurts Sana to watch her friend suffer like this. She feels as if saying _I’m sorry_ is not appropriate right now. She settles with hugging Momo while cradling her head. “It’s okay, I got you. Don’t worry.”

 

-

 

Momo drifts into sleep without any problem that night. The void in her heart is patched with Sana’s company all night. Sana excuses herself after making sure Momo is deep in her slumber. Momo’s phone vibrates on the nightstand, her phone flashes Sana’s number.

 

“Morning, Sana.”

 

“No time for small talk, Momo!” Sana’s voice is loud and clear from the other side of the phone. “Mina is missing!”

 

Momo’s eyes darts open, she props her hand on the edge of the bed. “Come again!?”

 

“Momo, get your ass over here, right now!” Momo only hears faintly through her phone but she can grasp the furious, loud yell coming from Nayeon. Momo pays no attention to her drowsy appearance as she quickly snatches her car keys and jogs to the parking lot.

 

When Momo arrives at Nayeon’s mansion, she spots Jihyo pacing around the living room, arms crossed and face stern. Sana appears from the kitchen and guides her to sit on the sofa—a great concern evident on her face. _What the fuck is going on?_ Momo asks herself.

 

“Nayeon found this post-it on Mina’s nightstand this morning,” Sana shows her a neon green post-it that read _‘I’ll be back soon so don’t look for me.’_ Sana continues, “We cannot reach her on Line. Her iMessage bubble turns green.”

 

Nayeon storms into view, looking like she can devour anything that get in her way. “What did you do!?”

 

Momo is taken aback. Too many commotions happening and her head can only take too much at a time. Her face twists, “I—I don’t understand.”

 

Nayeon yanks Momo’s hand—it stings, but Momo could care less. Momo can feel her ears ringing as Nayeon raises her voice, “This must be your doing!”

 

“Sweetheart, let her speak,” Sana holds Nayeon’s arm, rubbing it in calming manner.

 

Jihyo who has been watching the scenes unfold in complete silence finally opens up slowly, “Momo, do you know where Mina is?” Her tone is rather calm, but the words edges with underlying threat.

 

“First of all, I’m not exactly _talking_ to her anymore, so I don’t know where she is,” Momo replies, her wary look splayed across her face. Jihyo picks up the hint, and takes a seat beside Momo.

 

“I’m sorry, Momo. I’m sure you must be confused. Trust me, we all are,” Jihyo offers a sympathetic look before she continues, “Mina never pulls something like this before so I don’t have any idea.”

 

All heads are averted toward Tzuyu who just saunters inside the living room. Tzuyu feels like she misses something important, looking rather confused with the state their friends in but she offers a beam without breaking eye contacts with them.

 

“If you guys are looking for Mina,” Tzuyu clasps her hands together, eyeing the four of her friends. “Here.”

 

Tzuyu holds her phone facing the other girls. They all glues their attention on it. The screen appears, showing instagram update of a plane ticket to Osaka and a passport cover with ‘Sharon’ carved on the leather.

 

Nayeon furrows her eyebrows, “Why is she going to—Oh my goodness.”

 

Jihyo visibly gasps, “Where did you get this, Tzuyu?”

 

“I found it on her private instagram account,” Tzuyu explains, raising her hands, “Trust me, I don’t even know how I’m following that account.”

 

“This looks legit. This account is indeed Mina,” Jihyo massages her temples. Sana shares a bewildered look to Momo who mirrors Sana’s own.

 

“She’s going to her parents place,” Nayeon climbs from her seat.

 

Jihyo grabs a hold of Nayeon’s arm, restraining Nayeon, “Don’t act ahead of yourself. Let Mina deals with whatever it is first. She’s not a child anymore.”

 

“Jihyo, you know Mina’s relationship with her family isn’t exactly good however you might see it.”

 

“Yes, I understand, but as her friend—and your friend too, in case you forget—I will not let you meddle with their business. I’m sure Mina already think this through.”

  
“But she didn’t tell us beforehand!” Nayeon drops her hands limply, “Why didn’t Mina tell us, Jihyo!?”

 

Nayeon is never one to tread lightly when something arises—she’s the type to dive head first. Sana is a great catalyst for it—she seems patience enough to look after Nayeon—before Nayeon tries anything funny. Nayeon might seem menacing, but she uses the façade to protect those she hold dear. Nayeon is actually a gentle person with a heart as soft as cotton.

 

“I agree with Jihyo,” Sana pulls Nayeon into her arms, trying to pacify her girlfriend. “Besides, I’m sure Mina has her reasons.”

 

Momo reclines on her seat, she feels guilt and regret as she shuts her eyes with her hand.

 

_‘Does this have anything to do with me?’_

 

-

 

**The present:**

It’s been two weeks since spring break ended but they are still reeling from the feeling. Nayeon gives Sana various item of souvenirs from Hawaii—her short getaway trip last weekend with her mom that can only happens twice a year due to her mom’s jam-packed schedule. They are ranging from a traditional candy that you can only find back in local shop there, bikini that Nayeon brags will fit Sana despite never having properly measure her body before, having touch her body so much she can mentally remembers every nook and cranny—Nayeon only sneers when she sees Jihyo and Mina make a disgusted look—and a pair of matching bracelets. Jihyo and Mina only receives something with duty free paper wrap, which means Nayeon bought it last minute before returning here, but Mina still appreciates the gesture.

 

“So, uh—I saw you and Momo earlier today,” Jihyo begins, her arms crossed as she leans on the kitchen island of Nayeon’s mansion. “If there’s anything that you haven’t told us, maybe now is the perfect time to speak up.”

 

Mina shifts uncomfortably on the island stool, her eyes are casted on the marble surface.

 

“Jihyo and I already know your thing with Momo, actually. Courtesy of Sana,” Nayeon throws her a sympathetic look. “We decided that we’re not gonna force you until you’re comfortable enough to talk, but we both agree that this cannot go on forever.”

 

Mina knows this day will eventually come where she has to face her fears—their friends and her messy feelings.

 

“You guys probably already heard me meeting t _hat person_ ,” Mina air quotes as she braces herself to look up to meet her gaze with attentive looks of Jihyo and Nayeon. Her gaze wavers a bit before she continues, “The whole thing of me running away to Osaka, It’s because of _that person_ , like—like not the whole reason, but you get my point.”

 

_(“Hi, Mina.”_

_Mina can hear Jeongyeon’s voice, faint like a whisper._

_“Hey,” Mina uses all her power to control herself. “How are you doing?”_

_“I’m fine. It’s just—I thought you blocked my number,” Jeongyeon laughs weakly. Mina can hear the tension in Jeongyeon’s voice—Jeongyeon is as nervous as she does._

_“I wanna grab lunch with you, I’ll pick you up tomorrow. If it’s okay? Oh—actually I don’t know the time your class ends tomorrow, so you can pick either lunch or dinner. Both works for me,” Jeongyeon follows, her tone sounds hopeful._

_Mina hates to turn her offer down, but she’s also conflicted with her own determination to distance herself from Jeongyeon, and she promises Nayeon to never set her foot anywhere close to Jeongyeon ever again. She technically broke the promise yesterday when she_ accidentally _met with Jeongyeon, so what is the second time?_

_“Jeongyeon, it’s—“_

_“Mina,” Jeongyeon calls her name, pleading. ”Please?”_

_Mina curses mentally. She’s really weak when it comes to Jeongyeon’s plea._

_“Fine, tomorrow is actually last day before Spring break, but I can only meet after my classes are done. 5 PM.”_

  
  
_Mina sighes as she’s admitting defeat. She can already imagine the rants she will be hearing from Nayeon afterward._ )

 

“So that night we went out,” Mina trails, her voice just above a whisper. “—and she asked me to get back with her.”

 

Nayeon’s eyes darts open immediately they almost jump out from its sockets. Jihyo stares at Mina with disbelief. Mina only shrinks in her seat and buries her face deep in her palms.

 

“Jeongyeon did what!?” Nayeon’s scream pierces across the room, but Mina only flinches at the mention of Jeongyeon’s name. “That bastard- Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

 

Jihyo clenches her fist as if she’s ready to punch someone’s face—well in this case, Jeongyeon’s face. “I will teach her some lessons.”

 

“Wait, I’m not finished!” Mina groans, her hands holding both Nayeon and Jihyo in attempt to calm them. “I didn’t say anything about accepting her back.”

 

“I was too shocked then. And honestly, I imagined about going back together with her before,” Mina’s voice stirs, a single tear escapes her eye. “But that was before I met Momo.”

 

Nayeon and Jihyo both softens their gaze, and pulls Mina into the warmth of their embrace.

 

“You know, I really don’t know what exactly happened. Momo—she just,” Mina sobs uncontrollably. “It was too quick—the kiss—it was sweet and she even said she love me but—but then Jeongyeon appears out of nowhere. It’s like—Oh, God, I’m so stupid.”

 

Jihyo rubs her back in a comforting manner, and Nayeon offers her tissue. Mina sometimes forget how grateful she is to have protective friends. Mina also realizes that night, it all boils down to one thing—she finally accepts her feelings of Momo.

 

Mina doesn’t want to lose Momo.

 

Mina loves Momo.

 

“I will meet with Momo tomorrow,” Mina’s sobbing has subdued now, but her voice is still hoarse from it.

 

“Do you need us to be there?” Nayeon grabs a hold of Mina’s hand, rubbing the back of it gently.

 

“It’s fine. I can manage by myself,” Mina cracks a smile for the first time since she sets foot inside Nayeon’s mansion today. She feels as if a huge burden has been lifted off her shoulders.

 

-

 

**The past:**

Mina is living alone, away from her parents since high school where she’d meet Nayeon and Jihyo. The three of them are classmates whom despite having differences, they completes each other.

 

Young Mina is reliable and takes care of herself well, so her parents let her borrow one of the apartment they own during her education endeavor overseas. Mina had known Nayeon then, since they live on the same floor. Mina will be over at Nayeon’s for dinner after Nayeon insists her coming—it’s better to have company while eating, Nayeon says—and they’d spend a hearty dinner. Sometimes Nayeon’s mother joins them when she is not too busy with the Town’s Hall.

 

Jihyo and Nayeon are like two peas in a pod, so when Nayeon makes friend with Mina, it means Mina is also making friend with Jihyo Mina was distant at first, because Jihyo is not particularly an easy going person, but along the road they grows fonder of each other companies. Jihyo is dependable—she acts much like an adult than her age shows—and it is nice to have someone to depend on while you’re away from your family. Mina likes her new friends as she finds solace with their companionship.

 

Entering their second year, Mina stumbles upon Yoo Jeongyeon. Mina finds out that Jeongyeon is one year above her who plays in an indie band as drummer. Their friendship blooms slowly, but Mina catches her heart skips a beat every time her eyes land on Jeongyeon. She knows since then that she has a huge crush on Jeongyeon

 

It seems like not only Mina is falling, but Yoo Jeongyeon also falls in love with Mina. Nayeon and Jihyo (mostly Nayeon) argue that Jeongyeon could be playing with Mina’s feeling, but their words fall on deaf ears as Mina is too heels overhead with Jeongyeon.

 

One night, Jeongyeon had asked Mina to grab a bite at one of her favorite hotel buffet, which the head chef turned out to be Jeongyeon’s dad. The dinner is splendid, and now they’re just busy trying to entertain each other. At one point Mina catches Jeongyeon saying she wants to be a chef like her dad. Mina laughs good-naturedly at that, the image of Jeongyeon clouds her mind where they’re at their kitchen in the morning, Jeongyeon with spatula on hand and the other hand holding Mina by her waist. Mina snaps out of her reverie when she suddenly feels a warm hold on her hand. Mina looks up as she meets Jeongyeon’s gaze—stern yet endearing.

 

“Mina, do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

 

-

 

Mina thinks she’s dreaming—to be having Jeongyeon as her girlfriend—and she wishes that she would never wake up from her dream ever.

 

-

 

One day, Mina wakes up to a nightmare. It feels so surreal that she begins to mistake her dream with reality.

 

Jeongyeon is sitting across her, the dining table is arranged neatly with white cloth and a vase of rose in the middle. Mina doesn’t remember having a special occasion today, though. Both Jeongyeon and Mina just stare at their plates.

 

“I am going to Barcelona,” Jeongyeon finally breaks the unnerving silence.

 

Mina peels her eyes off her untouched dinner and fixes her disbelief look on Jeongyeon. The grip on her fork loosens. She has never heard of this, has she? Barcelona? Mina tries to find any recollection of Barcelona. Oh, sure, it’s during their date at the hotel buffet where she met Jeongyeon’s dad—but Jeongyeon didn’t say a thing, it was her dad’s wish. Or so Mina thought.

 

“Mina, let’s break up.”

 

Mina looks at Jeongyeon as if she’s grown two head, she cannot believe what she just hears. She swallows a big lump in her throat before she manage to lets out a weak scowl, “What?”

 

“I’m sorry, Mina.”

 

“Why?” Mina weighs, her eyes are brimming with tears, but she holds it in. In her head is a loop of endless possibility of reasons why this happens. Sadly not a single one of them clicks. Mina hopes this is just a very bad nightmare. She will wake up to a sleeping Jeongyeon on her bed, and nothing can harm them—

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jeongyeon sounds like a broken tape, uttering her words over again.

 

Mina tear ducts burst like a broken faucet, her sobs ripples through her whole body. The vision of Jeongyeon sitting in front of her blurs. She can feel a sharp jab at her heart as her body trembles in sorrow. Her heart is shattered in pieces—all her fear is turning into reality. Mina shuts her eyes and buries her face in her palms.

 

“Mina,” Jeongyeon whispers under her breath. She tries to calm her by touching Mina but Mina recoils and roses from her seat.

 

“Don’t touch me.”

 

Jeongyeon feels her stomach turns into mush of emotions as she watches Mina’s face drenches in tears. Mina swiftly turns on her heels, grabbing her purse before sending a final look toward Jeongyeon. Her eyes flashes in agony and shock that consumes her.

 

-

 

**The present:**

Momo has her eyes trained on her phone, and pinches the bridge of her nose. Mina can be here any minute now. She contemplates if she’d just bail, but that means she will have to ignore Mina again.

 

No. Momo cannot stand it any longer.

 

As much as she dislikes having to face Mina now, it’s better than the idea of continuing to ignore Mina even longer. Momo can’t deal with her own sanity if she has to keep pretending that it doesn’t kill her inside to ignore Mina.

 

“Hi Momo.”

 

Momo looks up from her phone and finds Mina with her hand tucked inside her coat. Jihyo’s café is quite empty during this hour so the place is perfect for whatever ensues. Momo simply doesn’t want to draw unwanted attention.

 

_Act normal, Momo. You got this._

 

Momo tries.

 

“Hi, Mina. Do you want anything? I just ordered milkshake,”

 

And Momo succeeds. Momo mentally hi-five’d herself after that smooth greeting while trying her best to keep her straight composure. She wonders if Sana’s outstanding display of acting calm in front of her then-crush (Nayeon) during their freshman year is rubbing off on her.

 

Whoops, Momo reminds herself of Nayeon and Jihyo. She probably will get a beating from both of them after this, but at least it will be worth it.

 

Mina shows Momo the warmest grin she ever remember seeing, but Momo catches a glimpse of sadness beneath it. Mina takes a seat beside her at the high bar stool facing the vast window pane looking down the street. Mina says, “It is fine, I’m not here for that.”

 

Momo just prays that her milkshake can quickly come as she’s getting nervous by minutes. She feels a lump in her throat. Damn it, she needs something to distract herself.

 

“This is about that accident.”

 

Mina doesn’t have to explain it, Momo already knows what she means.

 

“I apologize for running away from you, without telling you anything. I was—scared. I didn’t know what to do.”

 

“I couldn’t sleep thinking about that night,” Momo fiddles with the hem of her sweatshirt, “It was my fault, Mina. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it was not your fault,” Mina quickly denies. “It’s just, I was afraid.”

 

Momo listens closely as Mina continues, “I was afraid because I was not sure of my own feelings, Momo.”

 

Mina was never one to speak her mind into existence. She was a follower, her life has been filled with receiving things people provides and offers her way. It all changed one day when her parents believed that Mina should heed their words or else she would never make it out alive in this cruel world. Of course that kind of _encouragements_ were actually common in the Myoui household—those harsh words and tight rules were proven successful in shaping the generations of the Myoui business heirs and heiress, including Mina’s parents and her older brother.

 

Mina never liked the way their family forced her against her own aspirations, so she rejected the laid out lifelong plan of shaping her into the ideal Myou business heiress and enrolled in JYP Uni taking Social Science—her family had wanted her to take Business major. Mina had undergone a cold war with her parents before she finally visited them again during Spring break.

 

That’s right, the spring break where Mina suddenly goes missing without any notice, not even to Nayeon or Jihyo. Momo was left wondering if that had anything to do with her kissing Mina, or with Mina’s encounter with Jeongyeon. Momo has assumed, for the majority of spring break, that Mina probably despises her.

 

“I was afraid then, but now I am willing to take the risk,” Mina’s eyes pierces into Momo’s own. “I’m tired of running away, Momo.”

 

Mina reaches Momo’s hand and places it over her heart. Momo watches her glowing radiance, no more hint of hesitation in her face. Momo lets herself indulge in Mina’s warmth, pulling Mina into her embrace. Momo’s heart is brimming with affection and love for Mina that she wants to shout to the whole word how much she loves Myoui Mina.

 

“One milkshake coming. Sorry this one takes _too long,”_ Jihyo appears behind them, smiling from ear to ear. “You don’t have any idea how happy I am seeing you two finally made up.”

 

“Thankfully they did, because if not, we know whose ass I’ll beat tonight,” Nayeon jumps from behind the seating booth and joins them, dragging Sana along in her hand.

 

“If anyone is beating Momo tonight, it’ll be me first and foremost,” Sana jokes, but not without her blowing kisses to a pouting Momo.

 

Jihyo, Nayeon and Sana have been secretly watching them from the kitchen window since the beginning, witnessing everything unfolds right before their eyes.

 

“Jihyo and I would be out of our mind if we let you go alone, so of course we will follow you here. Sana just happens to be _my girlfriend_ , so of course she’s coming as well,” Nayeon blows a wink toward Mina. In return, Mina just shakes her head at the ridiculous antics, but still appreciative of her friends.

 

The night continues as they share some light snacks and the new dessert menu that Jihyo has been meaning to show them. They also call Tzuyu to come over and proceed to hold a little celebration for Mina and Momo. Their chat drags long as Jihyo is in the middle of telling them a story where one of the senior hits on Sana but Nayeon quickly shuts him by making out with Sana in front of his eyes in one of Nayeon’s party. All of them breaks into laughter at how gross it was, and how devastated the senior must feel. “Poor Mark,” says Tzuyu with a straight face, while Momo quips, “Sana, look what you made her do.” In Nayeon’s defense, it was just a fair warning, and that anyone has to go over her literal dead body before they even try to get into Sana’s pants.

 

 

-

 

“That’s how it went with Jeongyeon,” Mina bits her lower lip as she feels Momo’s breath softly tickles her ear. Mina pulls Momo’s hands around her tighter as she rests her head on Momo’s shoulder comfortably. They are currently cuddling, with Momo being the big spoon. “Are you mad?”

 

“Nuh-uh. Why should I be mad when you’re just telling me the truth?” Momo snuggles closer as she buries her face in Mina’s hair. “Though I must admit I am a little jealous.”

 

“Don’t be. I am all yours now.”

 

Time flies by so fast whenever Momo and Mina is together. A few weeks ago Momo is still grieving on Mina, but now they’re laying together, bare legs tangled. Everything feels so surreal, Momo has Mina in her arms, grinning while planting a trail of soft kisses on Mina’s exposed skin.

 

“I’m really sorry about spring break.”

 

Mina turns around in Momo’s arm, her eyes casts a deep gaze into Momo’s own. Mina frowns as she recalls the nights where they’d stay up after Momo’s dance practice or Mina’s group project’s meet finished, laying on bed—much like tonight but a lot less skinship—talked about going to the amusement park together, to the camping site, or diving with dolphins on a faraway beach. She ruined it all after the confession. Things got awkward between Mina and Momo—and on top of that, Mina collides with Jeongyeon again. At the time Mina had to sort her feelings as she’s still not convinced about her feeling toward Momo, and how to cope with her past relationship that Jeongyeon single-handedly ended.

 

“It’s okay, you already tell me you had to—to clear your mind—It’s all for the better,” Momo strokes Mina’s hair and draws a trail with her finger to her jaw. Momo runs her thumb across Mina’s lower lip, “I never really heard about the trip though.”

 

“Honestly I just wanted an escape from whatever happening here, but I ended up making up with my family along the way,” Mina pauses and grabs Momo’s hand, she kisses it softly. “After I explain myself to them and apologize, they just said it’s about time, and well, I realize I’ve been stubborn all this time when they just wish the best of things for me.”

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you when you needed me most,” Momo closes the gap between them and plants a chaste kiss on Mina’s lips. Her heart leaps when she hears Mina laughs softly.

 

“It’s okay, but in return, you must be my side from now on.”

 

“Your wish is my command, princess,” Momo smiles teasingly, as she starts tickling Mina. They both engrossed in tickle war that ends with both of them showering kisses to each other.

 

Satisfaction washes over Mina as she finally lays herself bare of everything that holds her captive—her emotions and her turmoil of past relationship and her family. She can finally put all her stressful nights and endless crying to a stop. As long as Momo holds her close like this, she feels safe and whole.

 

In a small confined space of Momo’s bed they share, Mina dreams of talking endlessly about nothing and everything with Momo, to count the stars on Momo’s ceiling from the star projector—a present from Mina during last year’s Secret Santa.

 

_(_ _“A tennis ball_ _?_ _For present?”_

 

_Momo carefully examines the round shaped gift_ _with green wrapping and red ribbon on top_ _that_ _sits_ _like a sore thumb among other wrapped boxes_ _._ _It sure looks a little too big for tennis ball, but Momo couldn’t think of anything else at the moment. Momo, Mina, and the rest_ _had gathered in_ _Nayeon’s_ _humble_ _living room_ _for Secret Santa and their last Christmas dinner before going home_ _for_ _winter break. Momo could hear Mina laugh endearingly at her remark._

 

_“No, silly, open the wrap.”_

_“_ _I don’t know what this is but I’m sure this is not edible,” Momo frowns as Mina watches her with amused look. “I had hopes that your present is a restaurant coupons or something.”_

_“You really do love food so much, huh?” Mina shakes her head as she admires Momo fumbling with the paper wrap. “That is a star projector. You can turn it on while it’s dark in your room. Like stargazing.”_

_“Okay, cool. You can help me setting it up in my room tonight,” Momo exclaims loudly, excited. Not as excited as Mina who blushes at her, “But this is like, very expensive, no?”_

_“You don’t need to worry about it. I’m Myoui Mina, remember?” Mina teases._

_There’s a bitter taste on her mouth after that. She never brags about her family name because everyone always seem to know who she is beforehand. Momo is different though, because she never really considers the significance that Myoui name bears. Momo thinks it’s just like any other family names, and she doesn’t treat Mina any differently from her other friends just because she is a Myoui. It makes Mina happy that Momo befriends her simply because she’s Mina, not_ Myoui Mina _._ _)_

 

-

 

Mina has just arrived in front of Momo’s dorm when Momo swings the door open.

 

“I was just about to pick you up at your class,” Momo cracks a sheepish grin. “What’s with the rush?”

 

“Nothing, I just wants to meet my girlfriend so bad,” Mina sticks her tongue out in a teasing manner, and Momo is taken aback. Mina cradles Momo’s arm as they heads to the parking lot. “I skipped lunch earlier so now I’m starving.”

 

“I know you love me, but you don’t have to skip lunch if you’re so eager to eat with me,” Momo quips, earning a playful slap on her arm. Momo leans on the hood of her 2009 Range Rover, crossing her arms as she blocks Mina on her track, “I am starving, too. We shall eat meals, and then _eat_ each other later.”

 

“Seriously, Momo, if I had known you’re this cheesy,” Mina rolls her eyes as she playfully shoves Momo away, then climbs on the passenger seat. Momo proceeds to sit behind the steering wheel, shifts the gear and the car accelerates off.

 

Troye Sivan’s voice singing ‘Fools’ breaks the silence inside the car as the car cruise silently. It is a comfortable silence—it’s like they’re in a trance—then Momo reminds herself of a memory just a couple of months ago where she and Mina would go on a rendezvous, cruising the town in her car while listening to an array of songs from the playlist they both created together.

 

Momo smiles as the song describes her perfectly, a fool who falls for one Myoui Mina. From the corner of her eyes, she catches how Mina settles comfortably against her seat, looking far out the window. Mina’s feature is accentuated by the yellow illuminating light alongside the road, and Momo discreetly releases a breath she doesn’t realize holding. Mina is like an art display she can stare at for hours—Momo doesn’t even like going to art gallery, and that says much about it.

 

“Eyes on the road, silly. I don’t wanna die yet,” Mina teases, caressing Momo’s hand on the gear stick.

 

Momo just shakes her head as she quips, “Don’t worry, my hands are quite skilled.” Momo raises their joined hands and gives it a kiss.

 

“I know that,” Mina averts her gaze back to the window to hide her rose cheeks. Momo laughs animatedly at that, receiving a sharp nudge on her ribs by Mina’s elbow. They laughs in unison, realizing how silly they act now.

 

Momo belongs to Mina, and she feels right at home with Mina. She swears to the deity above that she will make Mina happy with all her might because Mina’s happiness is her ultimate happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd, so apologize if there's any mistake.


End file.
